


【DMC】【DN】冲动是魔鬼 Stay sane【NC-17】【Chapter 20】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 俗话说得好，冲动是魔鬼，那么恶魔冲动起来岂不是……





	1. Chapter 1

1.

尼禄第一次觉得，冲动本能并没有想象中的那么美好，特别是在床上的冲动。前一秒，他还在和但丁争辩他的懒懒散散，这样根本没办法赚钱维持住他的店，下一秒，他就被但丁压在床上，甚至对方的手已经摸进了自己的衣服里，就连正喋喋不休的嘴也被对方用嘴唇封住。

可是，尼禄是谁，拥有相同的恶魔之血的人，自然下意识地想要推开但丁，但是他显然忘了非常重要的一件事，就是面前这位但丁，比他认识的但丁年轻了不少，力量方面远远压制住了他爆发力。以至于，尼禄的反抗行为，在但丁眼里跟猫抓一样让他觉得徒增不少情趣。

“操你的，但丁，把你的东西拔出去！”

“我不。小可爱，这可是你自己送上门的。到嘴的鸭子飞走了岂不是可惜。”

但丁轻舔着尼禄因蜷缩后背而暴露出的后颈，完美的弧度，让但丁的舌唇有点流连忘返。但丁单手死死地圈住了尼禄的腰身，阻止着对方的不停挣扎反抗的动作。但丁眼看着尼禄接近爆发边缘，牙齿毫不客气地咬上对方被自己舔得湿滑的后颈上，耳边立马传来黏腻的呻吟声。

但丁随着尼禄发出的声音，腰部向前猛地用力，原本一直紧绷着肉体的尼禄，被但丁这样鲁莽的行为刺激得大喊一声，下一秒便死死地咬上枕头，示意但丁自己不会再想发出任何黏腻的音调。

但丁看着尼禄如此行为，不由得轻笑出声，腰部却将自己的阴茎狠狠地撞进火热收缩着的肠道内，肠壁在强烈的刺激之下反射性地收缩，反而更加箍紧了不断入侵地盘的物体。但丁在尼禄这样热情地邀约之下，弯腰轻咬上尼禄的耳垂，同时龟头快速撞击肠壁下方的前列腺，果不其然从尼禄的鼻腔内不停地传出诱人的音调。

伴随着阴茎不断地在尼禄肠道内抽插，比普通人大上一圈的龟头快速地拓开紧密的肠肉，尼禄体内的前列腺被长久而激烈得刺激之下，快感在体内快速累积的游走，从尾椎产生的酥麻感顺着脊柱一路向上直逼他的大脑神经。尼禄此时的大脑就如同被浸泡在巧克力液似的，兴奋夹杂着舒适的感觉充斥着他的肉体每个角落，即将高潮的信号逐渐堆积在尼禄的阴茎之中，酝酿已久的精液蓄势待发。

但丁注意到尼禄的情况，便不停地吻咬着对方光滑的皮肉，所咬之处都留下了几乎可以见血牙印，亦或者是红的发紫的吻痕，就如同一个个显赫的勋章，正紧紧贴合在尼禄赤裸的肌肤之上。尼禄在逼近高潮前那一瞬间，身上瞬间出现一对半透明的湛蓝色翅膀，但丁下意识地伸手一把抓住对方的翅根，他可没想到，自己从酒吧带回来，自称是恶魔猎人的尼禄居然能魔人化。

尼禄几乎是在但丁抓住自己魔人翅膀的瞬间，控制不住得将那些早已蓄势待发的精液全部射在床单之上。与此同时，但丁猛地将自己阴茎插入尼禄肠道的最深处，精液毫无保留地射入对方体内，下一秒便松开对方的翅膀。随着尼禄高潮结束，魔人化也同时消失殆尽。要不是但丁刚才真的抓到并且感受到那对翅膀的温度，他简直怀疑刚才是自己做爱做出幻觉了。

尼禄在强烈的快感爆发之后，大脑一瞬间陷入了一片空白，差点没有注意到自己突然魔人化的状况，要不是那一闪而过的蓝光刚好被余光捕捉到。尼禄深深地喘了几口气后，靠着恶魔强大的恢复能力恢复体力后，着手想要推开正紧紧贴在自己身上的但丁，却没想到被对方抢先一步死死锁在床铺中。

尼禄的下巴被但丁用一只手轻松控制住，颜色几乎相同的双眸互相直视着。这时但丁趁着尼禄不注意轻舔了一下对方的嘴角，注意到尼禄眼神变得惊讶之后，将还沾有唾液的双唇凑到他的耳边。但丁调笑的表情配合着足以让人躁动的热气，在尼禄敏感的耳边轻吹了口气。

“看起来，这次我是捡了一只不得了的小野猫啊，尼禄。”


	2. 初来乍到

2.

其实尼禄也不清楚具体发生了什么，他只知道自己被白光吞没之前，正在和强大的恶魔打得你死我活，然后一个没注意，被对方背后捅了一刀。按照一般情况而言，这一刀根本不可能致命，尼禄甚至可以借着这一刀来一个漂亮的反杀。

然而事实却是，尼禄被捅的这一刀，让他眼前出现强烈的白光，使他瞬间迷失方向睁不开眼，然后他脑海中顿时回想起，在出发前但丁劝不住自己一脸苦恼的模样。所以当尼禄面前的白色强光消失之后，他发现自己到了一个完全不熟悉的地方。

尼禄用手敲了敲自己的脑袋，然后猛地甩了甩头，再三确定自己的确不在刚才的位置后，第一反应便是摸向自己的后背，意外的没有摸到绯红女皇，那把陪着他出生入死的武器。尼禄猛地发觉事有蹊跷，着手在身上摸索了一圈，果不其然一把武器都没有在身上，不过庆幸的是，他的右手倒是变回了之前最普通的模样。

尼禄抬头望了望周围的建筑，他敢百分之百确定，自己从来没有来过这个地方，亦或者说，记忆中对于这类建筑的概述，应该只保留在某场大战之前，难不成......

尼禄有点不敢相信自己脑子里所想的一切，但是偏偏眼前的建筑群又在那儿明晃晃地告诉尼禄现实真相。尼禄抬头望了一眼天空，稍微预估了一下当下的时间，太阳已经落于西方，大致时间为下午3、4点，具体时间不明，周围并没有恶魔的踪迹，但是空气中有恶魔的味道。

尼禄回头看了一眼空旷的大街，他敢确定的是，就在刚才，或者说一两个小时前，此地发生过激烈的战斗，从空气中还没有散去的恶臭。尼禄就敢保证，能搞得满大街都是这股味道的人，除了他的亲叔叔但丁和女恶魔翠西以外，他还真的一时半会儿想不到其他恶魔人，至于蕾蒂而言杀死恶魔最快的武器就是热兵器，对于除此的恶魔猎人，尼禄还没见识过多少。

因此如果是像蕾蒂一样用热兵器杀死恶魔的话，空气中难免会残留下烟火味，然而现在空气中没有一丝一毫的烟火味，只有浓郁过头的恶魔味。尼禄不由自主地皱起了他好看的眉毛，然后又甩了甩自己的脑袋。

尼禄顺着空气中恶魔味的浓郁程度而走动着，觉得只要跟随着这条线索，他就能找到目标人物似的。尼禄灵巧的鼻翼随着嗅闻的动作而耸动着，从远处看上去就像是一只正在闻着气味寻路的幼犬，头上几乎板寸的银色毛发，看上去并不刺手甚至让人有种去揉搓的冲动。

但丁站在屋顶的高处，非常好奇望着刚才从一闪而过的白光中掉落出来的人类，或者说，恶魔？但丁总觉得对方对他有着莫名其妙的吸引力，毕竟除了他老哥外，他可没见过如此像自己的恶魔。

但丁处于能少惹一件事就可以少做一件事的原则之下，独自一人正大光明地站在屋顶上注视着正在街上闭着眼睛靠嗅觉走路的银发少年，看着对方频繁的不安地摸着右手臂的动作。但丁脑子里突然有了一种奇怪想法，他决定用自己的气味诱导这位奇怪的人类去某个特定的地方，然后完全忘了自己原本想着早点做完任务早点回事务所看色情杂志这档子事。

但丁在屋顶上飞快地掠过，却安静的没有打扰在路上摸索着的尼禄。但丁了接二连三地飞越了几个屋顶之后，到达了脑海中闪过的目的地之一，城市角落里的酒吧。不知不觉中，尼禄顺着但丁遗留在空气中的气味，默默地走到了酒吧门口，伴随着酒吧内嘈杂的声音，尼禄睁开了充满迷惑的双眼，他可不知道，但丁还有去酒吧的爱好。


	3. 愿者上钩

3.

尼禄皱着眉推开酒吧的木门，放眼望去，就看到一位银发青年，正在向老板打着招呼。尼禄却瞧见老板眉头紧皱，对着青年直挥手，有股不太欢迎的意味，然而青年却喋喋不休地跟老板争论着。最终，在银发青年再三纠缠之下，老板转身做起了不怎么符合酒吧氛围的甜品。

尼禄有点怀疑自己看到的银发青年是不是但丁本人，处于礼貌着想，他并没有冒昧地前去打扰，反而自顾自地坐到无人的小桌边，双手交合在一起，抵在自己的双唇之上，目光却一如既往地盯着坐在吧台前的银发青年。

由于尼禄对于青年的过度注意，以至于那些穿着裸露的女士，故意用胸蹭过他的手臂的时候，他也只不过皱了皱眉，并没有作出任何其他的表示，最后那些自讨没趣的女人，只能抿着嘴非常不甘心地走开。过了一会儿，尼禄突然觉得在酒吧不喝点什么，总显得过于另类，于是便随便点了一杯更加格格不入的可乐。

但丁从那位神秘青年推开酒吧木门开始起，就一直用余光注意着对方，自然对方的一举一动都落在了他的眼里，所以他更不会错过对方一直盯着自己这件事。随后但丁注意到青年像兔女郎说了几句后，兔女郎一脸知味的表情回到吧台，随手拿起一杯放置了一段时间得到可乐后，但丁终于打算有所行动了。但丁一手从兔女郎手中抢过刚刚尼禄单点的可乐，另一手则拿着自己刚点的草莓圣代，从坐着把台前走开。

红色的披风随着但丁转身的动作甩到了坐在隔壁光头身上，光头立马一脸怒意地转头盯住但丁，然而但丁回头给对方眨了一下右眼，便调笑着走开。光头不怀好意地笑着摸了摸自己的下巴，目光盯着但丁裸露的腹肌，舌尖猥琐地划过下嘴唇。这一幕，刚好被尼禄看个正着，惊得他差点控制不住自己的面部表情，直到他一直盯着的银发青年做到他面前，他才稍微定了定神，接着他就注意到对方脸上正带着他颇为熟悉的笑容。

“孩子，我刚才就看到你一直盯着我看了。怎么，你也被我迷人的外表所迷惑了吗？”但丁随随便便地坐到神秘青年的面前，却并没有将手中的可乐交给对方，换来对方一个不解的表情。

“咳咳，我......”尼禄可没想到但丁会主动搭话，差点被自己口水呛到。

“哦，不用辩解，孩子。料想你大概是第一次进酒吧？你得知道，一旦进了酒吧就别点什么可乐之类的饮料，小心那些不良员工给你添加一些额外的料。”但丁当着尼禄的面，将手中的可乐倒在了地上，紧接着对着酒吧老板抛了个媚眼。

“那你不也一样点了一杯草莓圣代，而不是什么酒精。”尼禄依旧不那么习惯对方这自来熟的本领。

“那区别可大了，孩子。至少草莓圣代里要是加了那些料，我可是能第一时间发觉的。”但丁边说边挖了一勺圣代塞入口中。“再说了，嗯，他们也不敢，嗯嗯，对我下料。”

尼禄内心目瞪口呆地看着面前的银发青年快速得将手中的一大杯草莓圣代吃得干干净净，至于自己点的那杯可乐，只能可怜兮兮地在地上慢慢蒸发。但丁捕捉到青年脸上微妙的情绪变化，下一秒将口中含着的勺子吐回杯子里，然后神秘兮兮地起身凑到青年耳边。

“孩子，看在我对你挺感兴趣的份上，你大可以来我的地方找我。至于具体在哪儿，我想你总能想办法找到的。另外，记住了，我的名字是，但丁。我可不想到时候，你叫我嘿或者其他什么的。”

但丁说完话后故意用舌尖轻舔过青年的耳朵，余光注意到对方做出类似拔枪的动作，便快速直起腰身，双眸中充斥着过分快乐的情绪。但丁注意到对方脸上那一闪而过的羞涩表情，果不其然和自己刚才料想的一样，这位青年对自己有着莫大的兴趣。但丁光这样想着，就觉得心满意足，便离开了座位和酒吧，在离开前非常顺手得将自己的名片丢进了刚才被吃得干干净净的玻璃杯中。

尼禄在但丁离开酒吧后，过了好几分钟才反应过来，对方到底对自己做了什么。尼禄不敢置信地拍了拍自己的脸颊，随后伸手拿起被对方丢掷在玻璃杯中的名片，正面花体字写着但丁的名字，翻过去果然印着是熟悉的店名，Devil May Cry。


	4. My name is Nero

4.

但丁回到事务所，第一时间坐到他那张宝贝椅子之上，双腿自然地搁到办公桌上，右手熟练地拎起电话，左手手指拨弄着熟悉的圈数，在几声嘟声后，顺顺利利的预定上了自己最爱的披萨，然后潇洒地挂上电话，同时将双手交叠的放置在自己赤裸的肚皮之上，闭上双眼静候小绵羊乖乖入网。

尼禄指尖略带不安地玩弄着但丁留下的名片，却又熟门熟路地顺着对方遗留下来的气息找到了事务所的大门。尼禄抬头望向那个妖娆的红色霓虹灯，他总觉得一会儿会出事。但是，尼禄并不熟悉这个世界的一草一木，所以他还是决定赌一把，愿意相信刚才主动和他搭话的但丁，毕竟他眼下也只有这一条路可以选择。

尼禄深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气抬手敲了一下大门，没想到大门根本没锁，随着敲门的力度缓缓打开一条缝，尼禄偷偷摸摸地探头望进去。但丁单睁开右眼，偷瞄了一眼门口，看到的并不是他‘满心期待’的披萨送货员，而是刚才自己主动搭讪的小绵羊。尼禄小心翼翼地走进但丁的地盘，看着不怎么熟悉的布景，要不是门口真的挂着那三个单词，他简直就要怀疑这位但丁是冒名顶替的。

“看起来你好像很熟悉这里的样子呢，小猫咪。”但丁在青年走进办公桌前的一瞬间，右腿用力一蹬，一个华丽地挺身动作，瞬间整个人站到了桌上，然后猛地弯腰，但丁的脸急速地凑到青年面前，两人之间差距分毫，完全可以感受到对方呼出的气息喷洒在脸上的感觉。

“Son of ！”尼禄被但丁的举动吓了一大跳，跟着老但丁学会的口头禅几乎脱口而出，但没有被吓得后退一步。

“嘘”但丁用手指抵在青年的唇上，嘴角上扬的弧度，好看得让人恨不得揍上一拳。

两个人在这一刻停顿了下来，两双几乎一样的灰色偏蓝的眼眸互相注视着，瞳孔无意识地放大，两人的双唇之间距离仅有一根手指的宽度，要不是但丁的食指还没有撤回，或许这二人下一秒就吻在一起了。尼禄察觉到气氛十分诡异，迅速的向后跳去，随后整个人撞进了身后的沙发内。

“可惜，我还不知道你的名字，所以我并不能吻你。”但丁耸着肩从办公桌上跳下，整个人再次摔进刚才的倚着的椅子中，挑眉望着陷阱沙发中的人。

“尼禄，我的名字叫做尼禄。”尼禄将自己的名字脱口而出，没有丝毫戒备的意思。

“尼禄......嗯，是个好名字。挺适合你的，小野猫。”但丁对着尼禄的方向吹了声口哨，伸手拿起一本被他乱丢在桌面上的色情杂志，封面女郎三点式刚好印入尼禄的眼眸，尼禄下意识地回避，被杂志遮住脸的但丁偷偷一笑。

尼禄被但丁刚才如同性骚扰一样的行为糊弄后，整个人如同焉了的萝卜似地陷进质量并不好的沙发垫子内。但丁抬眸瞄了一眼上方的时钟，心里倒数了几秒，果然门外传来熟悉的自行车铃铛声，但丁唰得串了出去，然后单手托着两盒披萨回归。

但丁打开披萨盒盖的瞬间，浓郁的芝士味飘散在整个房间内，但丁的口腔反射性得分泌唾液，接着他毫不意外地听到了肠胃蠕动音，但丁转头笑着望向沙发上的尼禄。尼禄吞了几口过度分泌的唾液，饥肠辘辘的肠胃发出了熟悉的声响，但是他脸上的表情却没有丝毫的改变。尼禄身为恶魔猎人的骄傲，本能的不愿在别人面前暴露自己的脆弱，特别是在但丁面前更加不能。

“孩子，你是不是饿了？如果不是的话，那我可就浪费了这份披萨的钱。毕竟，我可没有那么大的胃口吃下两盒这个size的。”但丁一边说，一边将手中的一盒披萨丢给了尼禄。

尼禄反射性地接住对方丢过来的披萨盒，结果被烫热的披萨底盒刺激得倒吸一口气，然后赶紧将其放到沙发之上。尼禄在但丁的眼神示意之下，快速打开披萨盒，果然是但丁最爱的口味，虽然现在也是尼禄自己爱吃的口味。

两个人心怀鬼胎地吃着面前的披萨，披萨入口之余，两个人还不忘互相打量对方，深怕自己一个疏忽就会被对方偷袭。尼禄注意到但丁对自己得到警觉，潜意识地在对方面前保护起自己的右手，毕竟他可不想再感受一遍拿手好戏了。

但丁注意到尼禄的小动作，脑子里有了一些奇怪的想法，却又被他舍弃，毕竟他可不知道除了他哥以外，还能有什么半魔人血统的人类了，特别是面前这位尼禄的身上环绕着的气息，总能引起他的注意力。


	5. First Kiss

5.

蕾蒂一如既往不打招呼地推开事务所大门的时候，却没有听到往常的招呼声，目光下意识得快速扫了一圈，然后迅速地抽出后背别着的两把枪，直接指向正用双臂抱着双腿蜷缩在沙发里的尼禄。但丁在蕾蒂接近事务所的时候，就察觉到了，却故意没有提醒正缩在沙发里将头埋在双膝间的尼禄。

但丁吃完最后那一口披萨饼边的瞬间，蕾蒂推门而入，接着就直接拔出双枪对尼禄。但丁猛地冲了过去，快速抢过蕾蒂手中的双枪，双枪在但丁的指尖转了几圈后，被他扣在桌上，随后下意识地挡在蕾蒂和尼禄之间。

“当心点，蕾蒂。我可担心你的枪一不小心走火，伤到我刚捡的小野猫。”但丁自然地将双手搁置在蕾蒂的肩上，故意吸引住对方的注意力，用冰蓝色的眼眸死死盯住对方。

“但丁，我可不记得你有带陌生人回事务所的爱好。”蕾蒂并不吃但丁的这一套，左右摇摆脑袋想要看清沙发上的银白色短发青年。

“以前没有，但是现在有了。说吧，你来找我有什么事。”但丁硬生生配合着蕾蒂的动作，挡住对方的视线。

“自然是来收债的，毕竟你......”蕾蒂用双手甩开但丁摆在自己肩膀上的手，一摇一摆地走到办公桌前，着手拿起一片披萨，自顾自地吃了起来。

“停停停，我可没钱。你也知道的，我喊得披萨都是先欠着的。”

但丁赶紧一把拉起沙发上的尼禄，然后推着对方上了楼梯，顺手将对方关进了自己的卧室。尼禄被但丁一把拉起右手的瞬间，潜意识地反抗了一下，随后又乖乖的随着但丁的一举一动，被推到了二楼的卧室。尼禄在但丁关上的瞬间，看到对方对着自己眨了一下右眼，只得点了点头，便安安静静地坐到了房间内唯一的床上，然后皱着鼻子盯着但丁床头柜上东倒西歪的罐子。

但丁摸着下巴回到楼下，果不其然地接收到了来自蕾蒂不怀好意的目光，紧接着又注意到披萨盒里那仅剩的最后一块披萨，立马单手撑住栏杆，左腿微微用力，便翻身跳下楼梯，赶在蕾蒂的手伸向最后一块披萨前，将它抢了过来，飞快地塞进嘴里，之后还不忘将手指上的披萨屑也舔了个干净。

“所以，他是谁？可别告诉我，就是从酒吧带回来找乐子的。”蕾蒂的双手在胸前习惯性地交叉在一起，抬了抬下巴，目光朝上望了望，提醒但丁他楼上还有个她不认识的生物。

“他的名字是尼禄，至于来历，我比你还好奇。毕竟，他是凭空冒出来的。”但丁不以为然地耸了耸肩，然后走到沙发边上，一脸期待地打开尼禄合上的披萨盒，果然对方就只吃了两三片，剩下的都顺利地进了但丁的胃。

“恶魔？人？”蕾蒂在但丁扫荡剩下的披萨之余，坐到了办公桌上，目光扫了一遍桌上的杂志，当着但丁的面将色情杂志，扫进了一旁的垃圾桶内，意外的，但丁并没有跳过来抢救那些倒霉的杂志。

“不清楚，感觉不像是人类，但也肯定不是恶魔。至于具体是什么，你问我，我也不知道。”但丁一屁股坐进沙发内，右腿自然地搁到左大腿之上，手臂摆在沙发的背上，从容地看着不远处的蕾蒂。“说吧，是不是有什么难办的事，不然你也想不到我。”

“可以这么说，只不过，眼下你舍得离开吗？”

“有钱好办事，这点你最清楚了。”但丁伸出自己的左手，做出一副讨钱的模样。

“从你的债务里抵消，顺便，这个月的水电费，我帮你交了。”蕾蒂从自己胸口掏出一叠账单和一封信，拍到但丁的办公桌上，顺便拿走了刚才被但丁截下的双枪，然后轻跃而下将双枪塞回原位，又不打招呼地离开了事务所。

但丁等蕾蒂走后，站起来轻拍了一下风衣，走到办公桌前，拿起蕾蒂丢下的信封，打开一看，微微一笑，接着揉成一团，投进一旁的垃圾桶内，随后静悄悄地走上了二楼，只可惜木头楼梯还是发出了声响，却不见尼禄打开卧室的房门。

但丁心想尼禄这小伙子不会是睡着了吧，却下意识地放慢了脚步，尽可能的不再发出其他声响。其实但丁自己也不清楚，为什么要对一个刚刚才见面没多久的人，就用上如此多的耐心，明明自己最不擅长的就是人际相处。

但丁小心翼翼地推开卧室门，瞧见尼禄蜷缩在自己的床上，明明是睡着了，却紧紧得皱着眉头，脸上的落寞感，让但丁内心有股说不出的感情。但丁静静地走到尼禄前边，悄悄地蹲了下来，伸手博弄了一下对方的短发，尼禄无意识地翻身，嘴里发出呢喃声，惹得但丁轻笑出声。

但丁将脸默默地凑近，在没有打扰到对方的前提下，仔仔细细地观察着处于睡梦中的尼禄，他心中那股感情越发浓重了起来。但丁跟随着内心的想法，嘴唇偷偷地落在尼禄的嘴角，接着快速地收回，有点不敢置信地看着对方那单薄的嘴唇，居然柔软地让他心跳加速。但丁用手指摸了一下自己的双唇，又碰了碰尼禄的嘴角，脸上的表情是不曾见过的温柔，然后又继续轻轻地吻了一下尼禄。

尼禄在但丁的卧室里安静地坐着，心里想着刚才发生的一切。结果，想着想着，在熟悉的气息中，无意识地放松了自己刚才一直紧绷的神经，沉浸自己一直以来都信任的坏境中。尼禄的大脑逐渐放开了对于身体的控制权，尼禄在半睡半醒之间，选择了一个自己最安全的姿势，便躺在了但丁那张不怎么整洁的床上，甚至没有脱去身上的装备就睡着了。

尼禄在睡梦中，梦见了当初和自己父亲对战的场景，看似真实却又透露着不可思议的发展。本该在一旁躺着休息的但丁，破天荒地冲到场地中间，帮着自己对付维吉尔，就在战斗即将结束的瞬间，但丁一反常态地转身，一把抱住了自己，随后事情就往着尼禄无法估计的方向发展了。

但丁在战斗末期转身一把抱住尼禄，快将自己的双唇快速地印上尼禄的双唇，尼禄瞬间被这一动作冲击得毫无反应，唇上传来的暖意，并没有让尼禄感到恶心，反而有种被电流刺激到的感受。

尼禄并没有着手推开正抱着自己的但丁，维吉尔则是一直维持住拔刀的状态，也没有进入魔人化然后把但丁暴走一顿的场景。

然后，梦境一变，尼禄回到了但丁的事务所，一如既往的乱，却又不如往常那样，反而让尼禄感受到一股家的味道，那种和至亲生活在一起的氛围。随后，尼禄就看到，但丁背着一个孩子从二楼下来，背后的孩子看着尼禄，直直地伸手对着他讨要拥抱。尼禄一点都不见外地抱起孩子，非常自然地低头吻向孩子的额头，伴随着孩子的笑声，是但丁格外温柔的吻。


	6. 治疗

6.

尼禄这一觉不知道睡了多久，然而当他醒来之后，看到的则是胸口破了个大口子正在愈合的但丁。但丁之前的一战中，忘乎所以地调戏恶魔，结果没想到还有个高级恶魔在暗处观察，就在但丁以为清扫完毕，可以回家看着小可爱尼禄睡觉的时候，那只恶魔直接冲了过来，但丁躲闪不及直接被贯穿了心脏。

但丁多亏了自身强大的恶魔自愈能力，勉强逃过死亡的命运，只不过这一次胸口上的伤口没有那么快修复完毕。但丁凭借着斯巴达之剑的力量，直接魔人化将面前的敌人一砍而净，随后便捂着胸口一瘸一拐地回到事务所，看着还在昏睡中的尼禄，像是亲上瘾了似的，忍着疼痛还不忘亲上两口，然后体力不支地倒在了尼禄的旁边。

尼禄看到尚还在淌血的但丁，着急得立马从床上跳起，然后又想到不能打扰到对方自愈的过程，就又小心翼翼地跪在床边，有点不敢伸手去触碰但丁身上的伤口。但丁在尼禄的手指即将碰触到伤口之前，无意识地伸手抓住了对方的手腕，暂时被恶魔控制住的但丁，猛地睁眼转头望向吃惊的尼禄，喉咙里发出的是属于恶魔的低吟。尼禄很清楚这个声音，那个总是在自己噩梦中拯救自己的声音。尼禄下意识地作出毫无敌意的表情，一脸无辜的模样，让强壮的恶魔松开了紧握着手腕的手，闭上了双眼，不再具有任何攻击的举动。

尼禄揉了揉自己被捏红的手腕，站了起来，赶紧下了楼。如果他没有记错的话，虽然但丁没有用药的习惯，但是蕾蒂总会在事务所的某个角落里塞上一定量的救助品，毕竟对于蕾蒂而言，事务所相当于她的半个家。尼禄一个人在一楼东翻西寻的，果然在沙发底下找到了一些保存完好的救助品。

尼禄捧着那些找到的救助品，快速地跑回二楼卧室，期间还不忘照看住怀中的药品，生怕一个没注意就掉了。尼禄回到卧室，但丁依旧陷入昏迷，口中胡乱地呢喃着他听不懂的语言。尼禄小心翼翼地剪开但丁的衣服，暴露出完整的伤口，反射性地皱了一下眉。

尼禄知道但丁的勇，不是一般人能接受的设定，每次猎杀恶魔都不要命似的豁出去，然后每次都伤痕累累的结束。这也多亏他体内的恶魔血统，不然按照他拼命的程度，早就不知道死了多少回。

尼禄将治愈伤口的药粉洒在但丁裸露的伤口上，原本昏迷的人一下子挣扎了起来，本来在愈合的伤口冒出了更多的血水。但丁的伤口被含有不知名成分的药水所刺激，本来愈合了百分之八十的伤口再次破裂，剧烈的疼痛让昏迷中的但丁控制不住的魔化，附满鳞片的手掌抓上伤口，尖锐的指甲刺进刚长出来的肉上，更多的血液从伤口涌出渗进了床单。

尼禄看到但丁这一反常态的表现，赶紧拿起药瓶一看，病急乱投医的下场显然可见。蕾蒂的药物都参有圣水，对于恶魔制造出来的伤口的确有很好的治愈良效，然而那也只是针对人类而言，但是但丁是半魔，圣水只会进一步地增加他的受伤程度。

尼禄立马将手上的圣水丢出窗外，看着但丁不断自虐地行为，直接魔人化，用足蛮力将对方挖着伤口的手控制住，紧紧地扣在他的身边。但丁即便在昏迷中，也不会忘记保护自己，即使双手被控制住，他依旧挣扎着抬起左腿踢向尼禄。

尼禄早就料到但丁不甘于被自己控制住，在对方抬起左腿的瞬间，一个翻身整个身体压在但丁的身上，湛蓝色透明的魔爪直接扣住躁动的双腿。尼禄看着还在流血的伤口，没有更多的犹豫时间，直接低头吻了上去，用嘴吸取着伤口混着但丁鲜血的圣水。

圣水即使混合着恶魔的血液，也依旧充满了它的威力，口腔内灼热的感觉，让尼禄并不好受，但是这件事的起因在于自己，尼禄根本没有因为这点痛楚而退缩，反而更加努力的吸食掉但丁伤口内的残留物。

但丁胸口的伤口，在圣水被吮吸走后，重新开始愈合了起来，加上身上压着的恶魔给予的唾液内含有的同类型魔力补充，伤口愈合的速度更快了一些。尼禄看着但丁的伤口，以肉眼客观的速度愈合中，就安心地收回了魔人状态，就在他准备从但丁身上爬下去的下一秒，尼禄被刚刚恢复过来的但丁死死地压制在了身下。


	7. Attract 吸引

7.

但丁恢复意识的时候，就看到自己刚捡的小野猫尼禄正趴在自己的身上，努力地吸食着自己伤口上残留的血液，他下意识地翻身将对方压在了自己的身下，看着对方成熟的脸庞和熟悉的瞳色，但丁心中的恶魔发出了一声低吼，一半的理智被吞没了。但丁不知道自己在干什么，他唯一知道的是，自己面前的尼禄这只小野猫，已经非常成功地引起他的所有注意力和好奇心了。

“尼禄，我可没想到，你还有趁人之危的爱好。”

但丁不等尼禄作出更多的反应，直接抓住对方的双手的手腕禁锢住，将其扣在尼禄的脑袋上方。但丁低头将脸埋进尼禄的脖子附近，鼻尖环绕着的是稀薄的，但又非常吸引他的气息，一时半会儿还真的有点分不清尼禄到底是人还是披着伪装的恶魔。

但丁注意到尼禄因为紧张，没有做出任何地反抗，抬起头来看了对方一眼，没想到对方居然害羞地移开了视线。但丁这下觉得自己捡到宝贝了，各种意义上的。毫不客气地吻上对方稚嫩的双唇，用牙齿啃咬着藏于唇间的粘膜，细微的疼痛传入尼禄的大脑，反射性地抵抗，却被但丁一个用力地抓握给控制住了。

灵活的舌尖轻舔开尼禄的双唇，探入同样温暖的领地，舔过敏感的上颚，耳边是尼禄轻哼的鼻音。尼禄从但丁吻上自己开始，就知道了对方想对自己做什么，然而此刻他的脑子里却乱成一团浆糊。

在尼禄没有被丢到这个时空之前，他就知道自己爱上了但丁，之前对姬莉叶的感情只不过是他分不清楚的亲情。在第一次但丁当着他的面杀害教皇，并与他正面对战，或者说但丁单方面调戏他的那一刻起，尼禄就知道自己的心跟但丁绑在一起了，他的一举一动都能引起自己的注意。

所以他根本没办法拒绝面前的但丁，明知道眼前的但丁不是他的那个但丁。

然而，但丁就是但丁，没有任何人可以代替他。

但丁注意到尼禄的思维飘远，轻笑了一声，却没有打算将对方的思绪立马拉回来，反而将手从尼禄衣服的下摆伸了进去，手掌接触到的是光滑的肌肤纹理。随着手逐渐向上摸去，更多的衣服跟随着手臂被撩起，但丁往后退了退，咬上对方的腹肌，留下一个深刻的牙印。

尼禄的注意力被腹部传来的疼痛给拉了回来，立马就发现但丁已经将他的内衫推到了胸口，左手甚至恶劣地玩弄着乳头。敏感的乳头被男人玩弄，产生了陌生的感觉，尼禄不安地抵抗着，但丁笑着松开牵制着他的右手。

尼禄感觉到手上的束缚消失，右手立马握拳冲着但丁的左脸挥去，结果被对方单手臂挡了下来。但丁在裆下尼禄攻击的同时，一把握住对方的拳头，吻了几下，冰蓝色的眼眸盯着底下的尼禄。

“但丁！你不能这样！你的店还在营业中！放开我！”

“叫你小野猫还真的是喊对了。就你这股蛮劲，还真的是野性十足，不错，我喜欢。”

但丁单手逐一搬开尼禄紧握的手指，然后在掰开的瞬间，五指完美地嵌入对方的指缝之中，接着诚恳地吻过尼禄的每一根手指。

尼禄有点被吓到了，这个时间点的但丁是他没有见过的，他一下子找不到对付的方法。如果是他的但丁，几乎每次只要自己露出为难的表情，对方都会无意识地作出让步。

然而现在尼禄面前的但丁，根本不懂得何为让步，更多则是他身上爆发出来的那些本该属于野兽的凶猛侵略气息，这些气息正肆无忌惮地吞噬着尼禄的感官。

或许是因为刚刚失去维吉尔，他的父亲。但丁亲眼看着他从悬崖上掉落进魔界。尼禄曾听蕾蒂说过，当时的但丁为了他父亲留下了泪水。

但丁看着再次失去反抗意识的尼禄，挑了挑眉毛，没有停下继续欺负他的举动。左手玩弄够对方的乳头，食指与中指合在一起，沿着尼禄的胸肌和腹肌的纹路向下滑去，解开外裤上的皮带扣，整个手掌潜入被包裹在内裤底下的隐秘空间。

尼禄被但丁突如其来的行为弄得极其不安，虽然他有过青春期的幻想，但是在认识但丁之后，  
他做过春梦和幻想，大部分都是被但丁狠狠贯穿了身体，然后在梦中达到了高潮。如今的场景几乎和尼禄的梦境重合，唯一的区别就是，面前的但丁远没有他认识的但丁成熟，毛躁急切地举动变相的证明了这位但丁的青涩。

但丁飞快的察觉到尼禄脸上的笑意是在嘲笑他的急躁后，故意地用力抓紧手中的软物，耳边瞬间传来诱人的闷哼。但丁伸出舌尖轻舔过下唇，迷上双眼注视着情动的尼禄，内心格外满足对方更为青涩的反应。

“让我看看，到底谁才是最后的赢家。”

说话间，沾着前液的手指，撬开了从没有其他物体探访过的地方。尼禄猛地收紧后穴，想要阻止但丁进一步的举动，结果，现实狠狠打了他一巴掌，穴口的肌肉完全阻挡不住但丁侵略的步伐。随着指尖摁压过敏感的前列腺后，尼禄整个腰都软了下来，还被束缚在裤子底下的阴茎叫嚣着想要接触更自由的空间。

尼禄看着但丁一副势在必得的模样，内心突然觉得自己有点可怜。尼禄有点自暴自弃地抬起双手轻捧住但丁的脑袋，目光望进对方混着不解神色的眼眸。尼禄收紧腹部的力量，努力地支起上半生，随后闭上双眼，轻吻上但丁的双唇，轻叹了口气。

“但丁......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章链接的是第一章的剧情 不是半途刹车 注意一下


	8. Let’s Start

8.

高潮过后的余温，让尼禄有点抬不起自己的胳膊，就被但丁乘机搂住了腰身，手还特别不规矩地抚摸他的肚子，就像是里面有什么珍宝一样。

“所以，你也是个半魔人？”但丁一边说着一边将脑袋埋进尼禄的脖颈间，细碎的银发弄得尼禄有点发痒。

“正确的来说，是四分之一魔人。”尼禄被头发弄得有点难受，伸手想要去弄开，刚好被但丁十指相扣给握住了。

“哦？”但丁觉得高潮过后的尼禄身上的气息更好闻了，让他有点流连忘返，恨不得再来一次。

“不好解释。但是你以后还会遇到个和我一样情况的人，希望到时候......”尼禄话还没说完，就被但丁给打断了。

“Shhh，孩子，这个时候提起别人可不好。”但丁将手指抵在尼禄的双唇间，阻止他继续说下去的举动。不知为何，但丁觉得，要是听完了，他一定会后悔。

两个人在床上撕磨着，修长的双腿绞缠在一起，尼禄整个人缩在但丁的怀里，而但丁则是意犹未尽不停地轻吻着尼禄的肌肤，恨不得留下所有的印记，就怕对方会在一个不注意间消失的一干二净。

然而，但丁这样的担心不无道理。毕竟对于但丁而言，他正抱着的人，可是凭空出现的。

尼禄被但丁不断啃咬他后背这件事搞得有点烦，挣扎着转了个身。但丁任由尼禄在他怀里挣扎着转身，随后在尼禄面对自己的同时，狠狠吻住对方单薄的双唇，舌头肆意的闯入还来不及抵抗的齿贝，舌尖任性地扫荡着尼禄的一切。尼禄被但丁这毫无章法的攻击手段，一下子给弄懵了，他可没想过一直都维持着单身生活的但丁居然有如此的魄力。

尼禄被但丁掠夺式的亲吻，搞得有点缺氧，一时间找不到东南西北。但丁也头一次发觉，原来自己也会这样地渴求一个人，恨不得将他的骨肉和自己完全融为一体。但丁不断地吻着尼禄，悄悄地将他再次压制到自己的身下，手从尼禄的后背上方缓缓摸到臀部，还没来得及清理的穴口，咬着刚插进来的手指。

就在但丁准备来第二发的时候，一位不速之客闯入了但丁的事务所。

但丁和尼禄同时听到楼底下奇怪的响动，一时间燥热的氛围被打破，两个人的情欲瞬间将至冰点，但丁快速撩起刚才被丢到地上的大红色风衣，将尼禄整个人包裹在里面，随后自己打开衣柜掏出一件全新的风衣，飞快地扣上，回首对着尼禄眨了一下眼，然后从容地离开了卧室。

“well well，让我看看是哪只小可怜闯进了我的地盘。”

但丁一边说着话一边走下楼梯，入眼的是一位戴着墨镜的金发美女，正骑着一辆红色的摩托车，闯进了事务所的大门。但丁习惯性的口上调戏美女，结果没想到被对方将一军。不速之客先是电击但丁，随后一把夺过力之刃将其插进了但丁的胸口，再紧跟着一阵电击play，结果但丁不但完好无损，还将自己胸口的剑拔出，指向了面前的恶魔。战败的恶魔留下了一个地址和来龙去脉之后，就从但丁面前消失了。

尼禄裹着但丁的风衣，站在楼梯口，将整件事尽收入耳。


	9. 你好，Mallet Island

9.

当天晚上，尼禄就和但丁吵了起来，虽然尼禄知道阻止但丁是不可能的，但他还是希望但丁能带上他一起出任务。但丁自然是不愿意的，毕竟他自己也不清楚那个地方的凶险程度，贸然地带着一位刚刚出茅庐的年轻恶魔猎人，一是增加自己出任务的风险，二是他自己都不舍得尼禄受伤。

毕竟猎魔就意味着不可避免的受伤，即使知道对方也是个自愈能力极强的半魔人。可但丁的内心依旧在叫嚣着，要把尼禄锁起来不让其他人碰触的邪恶想法。

最终，但丁还是败下阵来，尼禄无意间指出了他的很多不良嗜好，导致但丁在争吵途中甘拜下风，只能作罢，决定这次任务带上尼禄，这位刚刚才被他吃下肚，转眼就精力十足的小伙子。

好吧，是让他牵肠挂肚的小野猫。

说实在的，但丁有点想揍自己。他不明白，这才认识的第二天，自己怎么就像是上辈子就欠他一样的，根本舍不得让尼禄跟着自己吃苦。

尼禄跟着但丁前往了Mallet岛，这船刚靠岸，扑面而来的恶魔气息，差点让尼禄透不过气。失去了绯红女王的庇护，尼禄觉得自己前几晚是太过于冲动了，明明知道自己面前的这位但丁也同样是为了自己的安危而操心。

然而尼禄当时满脑子就是他曾经说过的dead weight，那个让他执着了许久的称呼。

他不想但丁瞧不起他，他想要是对方能好好看着他，而不是嫌他还不够格。

但丁似乎察觉到了身后尼禄的不安，上了岸向着尼禄伸手将其拉上岸的同时，眼神上下打量了一下没有任何装备的尼禄。待对方上了岸之后，但丁从红色大衣下抽出黑白两把枪，递给面前的尼禄。尼禄一脸吃惊地看着但丁的举动，他没有记错的话，但丁穷困潦倒的时候可以卖掉任何的武器，但是他从来没有考虑过卖掉黑檀木和白象牙。甚至在尼禄的记忆中，这两把抢就没有离开过但丁。

“拿着，保身。别一个不注意被恶魔给带走了。”

但丁一脸慎重地将双枪交于尼禄，然后拿起挂在背上的力之刃，下意识地将尼禄护在身后。尼禄接过但丁强塞过来的黑檀木和白象牙，心想着能不用还是别用了吧，万一弄坏了可得不偿失。所以，一开始遇到一些杂种恶魔的时候，尼禄根本就没想到用枪，反而一直用幻化出来的鬼手，将一个个恶魔揍成了灰烬。

但丁看着如此发狠的尼禄，不由自主地吹了声口哨和哇哦了一声。

但丁越发确定，尼禄这小子一定有秘密瞒着自己。

尼禄跟着但丁上蹿下跳的，突破着各种他从没见过的机关。尼禄曾经在但丁的教导之下，得知一些高级恶魔的灵魂会变成得心应手的武器。起初，尼禄还真的不相信但丁的胡话，直到现在他亲眼瞧见了，才真正意义上的信了但丁的邪。然而，还有一些更为稀有的武器，比如，伊芙利特拳套，就在一个非常让人匪夷所思的地方被侍奉着。

要不是尼禄自己也会二段跳，他简直怀疑这些机关就是用来观赏猴子表演的。


	10. 初战

10.

然而，观赏猴子表演不用付费的吗？当然不是，这不，作为对尊贵客人的招待，魔帝蒙德斯派来了他最强也是最得意的手下，黑骑士尼洛安杰罗。

尼禄在看到黑暗骑士的瞬间，混乱的大脑一片疼痛，灵魂深处仿佛有道裂口，正在不停地呼啸着杀意，透骨的寒意让尼禄失去战斗的意识，整个人软了下来跪倒在地上。但丁注意到了尼禄的奇怪行为，然而威胁迫在眉睫，他无暇顾及尼禄，单凭用雷剑抗下黑骑士的攻击都显得略微吃力，没有了双枪的远程协助，但丁只能选择和黑骑士硬碰硬。

即使战斗异常艰难，但丁还是会时刻分出一小部分的注意力放在尼禄的身上，结果他就看到，他每次砍在黑骑士身上的伤害会积累在尼禄的身上，似乎那一刀下去伤害的不是敌人而是尼禄，正因为如此，在最后的关头，但丁并没有忍心将黑骑士一击必杀，反而让对方残留一口气逃走了。

但丁放走黑骑士后，立马冲到了尼禄的身边，一脸着急抱起尼禄，却发现尼禄早已陷入了昏迷，苍白的脸色显示着他并不好的状态。但丁小心翼翼地将尼禄安置在草堆之上，脱下自己身上的大衣温柔地盖在对方的身上，甚至用内衫的袖子轻轻擦去尼禄头上的汗。

尼禄在战斗的后半期因为周身的寒意陷入了昏迷，在昏迷期间，他的意识遭到了黑暗的吞噬，在灵魂的空间中，他看到了曾经的魔帝蒙德斯，也看到了战败的父亲，甚至看到了在魔帝的影响之下，父亲如何背负上黑色的魔甲，成为一名只懂得杀戮的黑骑士。画面一转，他又看到了但丁和黑骑士的战斗，眼见着但丁的雷剑即将插进黑骑士的胸膛，尼禄伸出右手疯狂地向但丁的方向跑过去，就如同当日情景再现，只可惜，这一次他的手臂完美地穿过了但丁的双臂，雷剑毫无阻碍地刺穿了黑骑士的胸口。

“不！！！”尼禄突然喊着坐了起来，愣是吓了坐在旁边的但丁一跳。

“怎么了，孩子。做噩梦了？”但丁回过神来赶紧抱住在一脸狰狞的尼禄，还不忘擦走对方额头上冒出的更多冷汗。

“但，但丁，不，不要杀死，黑骑士，他，他是你的...唔姆...”明明答案就在嘴边，尖锐得疼痛阻止了尼禄继续说下去。

“尼禄，你在休息一会儿，我们再出发。至于你口中的黑骑士，我对他有种莫名熟悉的感觉。放心，我不会杀死他的，在没有得到真相之前。”但丁像是在安抚着尼禄的内心，就着拥抱的姿势，轻轻拍摸着他的后背，远看着就像是在哄孩子。

尼禄像是感受到了来自但丁体内蕴含的力量，刚才还在尖叫的脑袋逐渐安静了下来，透骨的寒意被暖意所代替，就这样靠在他的怀里，尼禄头一次没有回嘴的欲望，只是安静地窝在那里。但丁不敢动也不敢出声，只是这样温柔地抱着尼禄，他第一次觉得尼禄这样短寸的头发一点都不扎人，有他在身边，他几乎能感受到那缺失了的家的味道。

即使他们现在身处险境，然而只要有尼禄在他身边，他总能有无限的勇气和动力，目的就只有一个，那就是为了守护好他这刚捡到的，就连这连羽翼都还没丰满，就在那儿说要陪着自己的尼禄。


	11. 是你

11.

接下来的战斗，但丁统统将尼禄挡在外面，即使尼禄气到跳脚，站在那里骂骂咧咧许久，但丁依旧不允许对方加入残酷的战斗中来、特别是再次对上黑骑士的时候，但丁索性将尼禄关在场景外，也不怕尼禄会被场外的低级恶魔干死。

尼禄敢十分的肯定，但丁面对的几只声称自己为魔帝手下的高级恶魔，他都非常的熟悉，熟悉到他都要怀疑在这个岛的某处是不是有V的存在，然而，那只是幻想，自从V回到了他的本体之后，就再也没有出现过，唯一可以让尼禄挂念的或许就只是那句借由维吉尔的口说出的谢谢。

不管但丁面对的敌人有多么凶险，尼禄都无法插手，唯一能做的只是将手中的双枪丢给对方。但丁有了双枪的协助，明显比之前对战黑骑士的时候得心应手多了。然而，再趁手的武器，都不一定能保全主人的安危，但丁尽可能地做到无伤处决掉敌人，却总是在分神保护尼禄的时候，收到意外的轻伤。尼禄每次看到但丁为自己受伤，就会懊恼，但是嘴上却依旧不饶人的指桑骂槐，此时，但丁就会笑着扯过正在帮他包扎的尼禄，两个人在战后相濡以沫地交换着彼此的气息。

第二次遇上黑骑士，但丁直接一把将尼禄推到场地外，似乎这样的举动可以让尼禄免受牵连。事实上，这样做的确起到了一定的效果，尼禄没有被痛苦所缠绕，他能亲眼看着血亲相残的场景，即使他知道黑骑士的真实身份，然而他说不出口，那个真相，被时间规则给隐藏了起来。或许是上天给了但丁一次活命的机会，尼禄看到的是和梦境截然相反的走向，本该无敌的但丁，扛不住黑骑士接二连三的攻击，唯有那条母亲给予的项链从但丁衣服内掉落而出的瞬间，黑骑士像是受了什么刺激，一下子抱住了自己的脑袋。尼禄不敢置信地看着黑骑士痛苦万分地往后退了两步，然后化作一团蓝色的光影逃走了。

随着场地的封印解开，尼禄赶紧冲进去抱住单膝跪地的但丁，看着对方身上伤痕累累的模样，尼禄不停地轻吻着但丁的头顶，仿佛这样能给对方带去一丝暖意。但丁这次没有回抱住尼禄，整个人却控制不住地陷入这熟悉的气息中。但丁曾经怀疑过尼禄的身份，他有想过尼禄是不是维吉尔的儿子，随后又立马否决掉了这个想法。他不相信他的哥哥会有那么大的孩子，毕竟他和他才相差了5岁，而那时他们家还没有遭到变故，更不要说，才4岁的哥哥能有什么除了家人以外的女人。

但丁在温暖而熟悉的气息中逐渐安定了下来，那一下子接受了太多信息的大脑也慢慢平静了下来。但丁从第一次接触到黑骑士，他就有了奇怪的感觉，那些熟悉的出招轨迹和力度，还有那矫健的行动与对自己出招的熟悉度，但丁当时就怀疑过黑骑士的身份，是不是他那位从高塔跌落到魔界找魔帝复仇的哥哥维吉尔。

然而第一次的交手因为担心尼禄，潜力无意识爆发击退了战斗欲极强的黑骑士后，他也是一心着急尼禄的情况而没有细究对方的身份。这一次，从黑骑士对于母亲遗物的激烈反应而言，但丁几乎可以坐定了黑骑士的神秘身份，那隐藏在魔甲之下的真实灵魂。

是属于维吉尔对于力量无限追求的意识。


	12. 倒计时

12.

第三次对上黑骑士，但丁完全没有了磨蹭的想法，因为他发现尼禄身上的魔力越来越薄弱了，甚至身上了有了一些尼禄本身发现不了的裂痕。要不是晚上但丁为了照顾尼禄，帮对方清理身体的时候无意间发现，他都不会想到尼禄体内的魔力正在快速流失。

但丁面前的黑骑士并没有像是第二次见面时那样所展现出来的虚弱，反而有了一股刚刚见面时的强势气场。但丁如果没有猜错的话，眼前的黑骑士应该就是尼禄大量流失魔力的关键，虽然这个岛上魔力充足，但还不至于让重伤的黑骑士恢复到初见时的强大。

但丁一个重劈之后，急忙转身躲避着黑骑士随后攻来的大刀，刀身擦着但丁的脸颊划过，然而但丁的目的不是置黑骑士于死地，反而用雷剑转出一个华丽的挑刀动作，黑骑士的头盔随着但丁的动作掉落在地，暴露出了隐藏在头盔之下，颇为熟悉的那张脸和发型，只是那满脸的裂痕让但丁望而止步。

黑骑士失去了头盔的束缚，一些痛苦而惨烈的意识肆无忌惮地在他的大脑中穿梭，他痛苦的抱住脑袋，跪倒在地，在一声凄惨的怒吼之后，化作一团黑雾消失在了二人面前。

但丁在黑骑士消失之后，一脸不敢置信地跪了下来，雷剑也被他丢掷在一旁。

尼禄再一次，静静地抱住但丁，而这次，但丁则死死地抱住尼禄的手臂，嘴里一直重复着一句话。

“我杀了，维吉尔，不，这不对，我不能，不，别离开我，尼禄，不要。”

尼禄从来没有见过这样的但丁，在他的印象里，但丁永远是最从容的那个人，即使面对的敌人再凶狠，他都是最后那个笑着说Jackpot的人。然而也只是一会儿，也许一分钟都没有过去，但丁就恢复了之前的神态，扯过搂着自己的尼禄，像是寻求着安慰似的肆意吻着尼禄的双唇，仿佛可以通过这个来确定面前的人不是他的幻觉。

尼禄对于但丁恢复正常之后所表达出来的决定，他不反对也不反抗，就真的只是跟在他身后，甚至将属于但丁的双枪还给了他。尼禄在但丁不怎么认同的眼光中摇了摇头，开了口。

“但丁，这里是属于你的战场，我不需要这些武器，难道，你是想告诉我，你不能保护住我吗？混蛋。”似乎是能把熟悉的称呼顺利喊出口所带来的愉悦给影响，尼禄在说出混蛋这个词的时候，脸上竟是满足的笑容。

“那就别成为累赘了，孩子。”但丁在听到混蛋这个词的时候愣了愣，立马回嘴了一个deadweight，却没想到尼禄脸上笑容更深了，而这个笑，让但丁心里有种不太舒服的滋味。

随后的一路上，两个人拌着嘴，杀着恶魔。每当但丁作出某些低级错误示范，尼禄就在旁边鼓掌，添柴加火，火上浇油。最终，在一片狼藉中，但丁完美地站在一堆尸体中间，然后一脸不爽的表情看着幸灾乐祸的尼禄。

只要他们两个眼神有过接触，那么下一秒，他们的唇舌就必定会纠缠在一起，就像是一种无言的誓约。尼禄珍惜着眼前但丁的一点一滴，因为他不知道他什么时候会离开，而但丁则是吻得越来越凶狠，因为他也不想尼禄消失，他想让他永远陪着他。

可惜，事情总不会随着人们所想的那样发展，故事的结局，往往伴随着的是他们永远无法述所的眼泪。


	13. 再见

13.

两个人经过了一轮又一轮的恶战，每当但丁陷入不利的状况，尼禄就会着急的从包里翻出泛着绿光的生命之心，一点都不心疼地用手捏爆，化成绿色的粉末被但丁吸收干净。不过，每当这个时候，但丁都会露出非常不赞同的表情，战后还会对尼禄说，要是收集的够多，咱们就可以发财了。

尼禄直接回了个白眼给但丁，表示，这东西只能换红魂石，人类根本不会用，但丁耸了耸肩，吐了吐舌头，伸手揉了揉尼禄的头发。

“那就恶魔之星，就留着给你吧，反正我也用不到。”

“可是，你……”

“好了，尼禄，你也知道你现在什么情况了，就不要和我争辩了。”

“但是！”

“嘘，安静，有动静。”

但丁就着揉头发的动作，将尼禄按到了一旁的石像后面，而他本人则站在石像前面。尼禄从石像后面的裂缝里偷窥过去，看到来者正是还没有加入但丁猎魔队伍中的翠西本人。高挑的身材，熟悉的脸庞，令人脸红的着衣风格，尼禄伸手挠了挠头。他第一次看到杀伤力那么火爆的翠西，然后他就明白但丁的女人缘为什么那么好了。

原本配合着翠西进攻的梦魇，在被但丁砍到只有最后一丝血的时候，一个反杀将翠西压在身下，似乎打算靠进食翠西来补充魔力。然而，但丁不是个好惹的人，随着一声枪响，白象牙成功夺走了梦魇的生命，翠西也因此得救，半昏迷的翠西被但丁从摇摇欲坠的洞窟中抱出，跟在身后的尼禄同样露出了担心的表情。

可惜，醒来的翠西，选择了跟但丁分头行动，因为她觉得但丁不像是魔帝描述那样十恶不赦。

又经过了一段绕来绕去的路程，但丁和尼禄二人总算是到达了岛的中心，封印着魔帝蒙德斯的神殿内。蒙德斯虽然肉体被斯巴达击碎封印在了石像之内，意志和魔力却依旧能被他随意使用，这也是为什么他能召集到现有的手下和洗脑维吉尔。在蒙德斯的影响之下，但丁的意识被曾经的时光所困。与此同时，魔帝雕像的胸口凝聚成了一把利剑，在它的意识引导之下，光剑以最快的速度刺向了但丁。

伴随着一声嘲讽的笑声，一个正掉着粉末的人形从角落里冲了出来，幻化出鬼手直接挡住了刺向要害的光剑。

尼禄注意到了但丁的异常，也看到了被魔帝锁在墙壁上不停挣扎的翠西，脑海中想起了以前但丁给自己讲的故事。然而现在的场景几乎和故事中的一模一样，唯一不同的是，在但丁的故事中，没有尼禄的存在，有的只是他的神秘恋人，他曾经疯狂嫉妒的对象。

尼禄突然笑出了声，这一声成功引起了魔帝的注意，它可没想到现场还会有另一位斯巴达血脉的半魔人存在。

“Well，我可没想到，斯巴达家族还有遗失在外的孩子。”

“是啊，混球（Asshole），你没想到的事情多了去了。”尼禄在蒙德斯的魔压之下，硬是强撑起自己快要支离破碎的身躯，勾起一侧嘴角藐视地盯着对方。

“有意思，没想到斯巴达竟然还有如此胆大的后裔。我蒙德斯接受你的挑战。”蒙德斯根本瞧不起这具快要破碎的身体，但是却佩服对方顽强的灵魂，悻然地接受了对方的挑衅。

“那你可别后悔了。”尼禄一瘸一拐地走到但丁面前，单膝跪下，捧住但丁的脸，将额头抵在但丁的额头上，眼神中全是不舍的情绪。“抱歉，但丁，恐怕我不能继续完成和你的约定了。”

尼禄说完了最后的遗言，用处吃奶的力气站起来转身面对蒙德斯，用尽全身仅剩的那点魔力，召唤出属于他的魔人形态，湛蓝色的翅膀从尼禄的背后爆出，但却因为魔力不足，而发出微弱的荧光，甚至连羽毛都有点不太齐全。

魔人化的魔力损耗度让尼禄有点撑不住自己的躯体，勉强在鬼手的帮忙下，他才能直视蒙德斯的面貌，然而蒙德斯只是发出了嘲讽的笑声。

“可笑至极，即使只有这点魔力，也要保护住但丁吗？”

“即使只有这点魔力！我也能保护住我想保护的人！”

话音未落，尼禄燃烧尽全身魔力，翅膀瞬间充满了力量，让他直接飞射到蒙德斯的雕像面前，幻化出来的幻影剑，全部射在了雕像胸口的位置，熟悉的力量在空中炸开，同时唤醒了被困在记忆中的但丁。

但丁醒来的时候，唯一看到的画面就是化作魔人的尼禄，将自己的鬼手死死地插进了蒙杜斯雕像内，就像是绽放的蓝色烟花，转瞬而熄。尼禄的身体根本承受不了这样的魔力爆发，在余光中，他看到了恢复正常的但丁，正一脸着急地跳起想要接住他开始坠落的身体，尼禄勉勉强强地扯起嘴角，更多的粉末掉了下来。

但丁接住了虚弱地尼禄，而此时，蒙德斯则因为尼禄的魔力爆发而暂时失去了意识。但丁一脸快哭的表情，死死地盯着怀中连胳膊都抬不起来的尼禄。尼禄知道自己的时间差不多了，刚才勉勉强强的魔人化，已经榨干了他所剩无几的魔力，再加上为了帮但丁争取时间而点燃了那一丁点魔力，现在的他连抬起手的力气都没有了。

“Kid，不要说话，你会没事的。”

“不，但......但丁，打......打败它.......还，还有......对，对不起.......”

“乖，尼禄，听话，你会好的，等我们离开这里，你的魔力会回来的。”

“但，但丁，我，如果，我，能活下来，我想，养个女儿.......”

“好，我答应你，等我打败蒙德斯，我们就去收养一个女儿，好不好，尼禄，坚持住。”

“I.......Wai.........”

话都没有说完，尼禄就在但丁的怀里化成了粉末，随风飘散，就像其他的恶魔一样，一点痕迹都不曾留下。此时此刻，但丁的心中有一把怒火绕烧了起来，魔剑斯巴达对此产生了共鸣，就像是有意识一样，瞬间回到了但丁的手中。但丁在魔力暴走和斯巴达之力的双重影响之下，肉体迅速地发生了转变，就如同当年的斯巴达再现。红色的恶魔高举着魔剑斯巴达，口中发出不详的嘶吼声，让蒙德斯瞬间清醒了过来，然而为时已晚，在毫无抵抗之下，魔剑插进了蒙德斯的胸口，但丁瞬间爆发出来的魔力，顺着魔剑的引导，直接射入蒙德斯的心脏。

原本只是被封印的蒙德斯，在但丁暴走的魔力之下，心脏被炸的粉碎，跟随着的是雕像同时化作了碎片，蒙德斯的肉体从雕像内摔了出来。斯巴达化的但丁一脚踩在蒙德斯的背上，一手握住了它的翅膀，在蛮力之下，将翅膀硬生生的从躯体上扯上，血溅了但丁一脸，但丁不以为然地打算撕扯掉对方另一片翅膀。

翠西冲了出来，阻止了但丁接下来更为残酷的举动。但丁一把推开了翠西，看着翠西被推到墙上又掉落的画面，但丁突然想起了自己的母亲，当初为了救自己和哥哥而牺牲的她，理智猛地回笼，痛苦的呻吟脱口而出，斯巴达化因此解除。失去了魔力的支撑，但丁跪倒在蒙德斯的肉体之上，迅速恢复的翠西赶紧过来扶着但丁，并告诉他随着蒙德斯的死亡，岛会跟着崩塌消失。

但丁看了一眼脚底下的蒙德斯，然后又想起消失的尼禄，他突然想到了那次做爱过后，尼禄所说的话，说他将来会遇到一个人。为了这个仅有的希望，但丁决定活着离开这个岛，他一直知道到尼禄不属于这个时空，只是没想到他走的那么快。但丁为了将来可以再次遇到尼禄，他离开的岛速度变得更加快了。然而，蒙德斯即使肉体已经消亡，但是他仅存的意识也在阻碍着但丁的脚步。

在翠西的协助之下，蒙德斯那仅存的意识随着一声枪响，化为了灰烬。

之后，翠西跟随着但丁回到了他的事务所，他为了纪念尼禄，特意将招牌换成了Devil Never Cry，结果被翠西和蕾蒂疯狂嘲讽。过了大约一年不到的时间，但丁厚着脸皮又将Devil May Cry给换了回来。翠西问过但丁为什么，但丁只是笑了笑说，他担心将来有只小野猫会找不到回家路。翠西和蕾蒂听后面面相觑了一会儿，随后两个人同时哼了一声，转身潇洒地离开了事务所。

又过了一个小时，莫里森带着一位金发姑娘突然造访了但丁的事务所。


	14. “女儿”

14.

但丁没有正面直视帕蒂的样貌，但是从小姑娘刚进门的时候，他就注意到了被压在贝雷帽下的金色发丝，脑海中不知为何想起了尼禄走之前留下的那句想要养个女儿的遗言。不经意间，但丁还是多秒了几眼正在到处走动的帕蒂，这一幕被眼尖的莫里森看了个通透，随后嘴角挂起了不让人察觉的笑意，继续滔滔不绝地说着工作内容。

“所以，这次的委托就是带着这位小美女，去她的老家继承遗产。这样的话，说不定你就可以分到一笔可观的，你懂的，天价委托费。”

“然而，你看，莫里森，你也瞧见了，最近我不缺钱。”说实在的，但丁现在不太乐意接猎魔的任务，他刚才享受了一顿披萨大宴，蕾蒂付的钱，被填饱的肚子正在警告他不要轻举妄动。

“所以，大叔，我的保护人就是这个乱糟糟的老男人吗？”帕蒂用手压了压自己的帽子，有点不敢置信自己的保护人居然住在那么邋遢的环境里。

“老男人？小姑娘，被搞错了，我可不是什么老......”但丁下意识地想要回嘴，却被莫里森给打断。

“但丁，不要和小孩子一般见识。所以，你到底是接还是？”莫里森挥了挥手中的账单。

“我接，但是讲好，百分三十是你的，剩下都是我的。”

“没问题，只要你能别在途中搞出什么惊人的举动就行。”

“这我可不敢保证。”但丁无奈地耸了耸肩。

“但丁，别忘了你的吉他包。帕蒂女士，祝你旅途愉快。”

莫里森在确定但丁会好好完成这个委托之后，就匆匆忙忙地离开了鬼泣事务所，毕竟身为中间人的他可是要忙于收集更多资料和委托的，比起和但丁那人油嘴滑舌的扯犊子，还不如早点开溜让对方自己好好收拾这个烂摊子。

但丁目送着莫里森的离开，只能将视线投在了正坐在自己宝座上的佩蒂，看着对方坚决的眼神，仿佛是看到了当初吵着要和他一起上岛的尼禄，一样的眼神，一样的不甘心。但丁在心里默默地叹了口气，这一切就像是注定好的，即使他努力地想要忘记伤痛，可命运总会在他快要痊愈的时候，送来了最为致命的毒药。

“所以，大小姐，我们出发吧。”但丁拎起被他放置在门口的落了灰的吉他包，用眼神示意了一下跟在自己身后的帕蒂。

帕蒂有点害怕地握紧了自己的单肩包背带，有点不敢相信刚才还懒懒散散的人，一下子就恢复了精神的样子，俨然一副很可靠的模样，然而帕蒂还是有些紧张，她跟在但丁半步之远的地方，眼光直直地盯着他的后背。但丁似乎是察觉到了佩蒂的反应，他顿了一顿自己的脚步，发现佩蒂只敢站在他身后，但丁转身走到佩蒂的身边，伸出了自己的右手。

帕蒂有点看不懂但丁的行为，然而也只是考虑了两三秒，她伸出的左手，默默握住了但丁的小拇指。但丁微笑着蹲了下来，伸出左手轻拍了几下佩蒂的脑袋，在帕蒂不解的目光中，重新站起来，用自己的手掌完美包裹住了帕蒂偏小的手。

“走吧。”

“嗯。”


	15. 帕蒂

15.  
但丁和帕蒂前往洛威尔家宅的路上，他们两个人经历了一堆又一堆恶魔的骚扰。只不过，但丁为了保护帕蒂，不让对方直击残酷的画面，他选择了在火车进入山洞的同时，猎杀了那些不知好歹的恶魔们。帕蒂知道但丁在做什么，然而她选择装作不知道，毕竟，她也知道有些真相与其说穿还不如好好的藏在心里。

然而，现实总是残酷的，他两安全地抵达了大宅子的同时，在他们身后的不远处，有一位戴着墨镜的美女悄悄地跟随着。但丁带着帕蒂推开了宅子的大门，和恶魔定下契约的人类当着但丁的面召唤出了更多的恶魔，那些恶魔厮杀着房间内弱小的人类，除了但丁和被他保护着的帕蒂。

但丁用着叛逆将那些恶魔轻松斩杀之后，泛着寒光的刀刃抵在失去理智的男人下颚上，充满了杀气的眼神让男人颤抖不已。过了几分钟，男人像是理智恢复了似的落荒而逃，一瞬间热闹的房间安静了下来，空落落的留下了帕蒂和但丁两个人。二人沉默的对视，帕蒂有点不知所措，她耶不知道接下来该做些什么。

这时，一直跟在他两身后的年轻女子推开了房门，摘下墨镜，自我介绍了一番，但丁砸了砸舌头，却没有发表任何意见，反而帕蒂的脸上露出了名为失望的神情。但丁注意到了这一点，下意识地伸手扣了一下帕蒂的帽子，就像是之前他总会无意识地揉搓尼禄的头发那样，帕蒂的寂寞的目光被但丁的行为所打断。

帕蒂洛威尔为了弥补自己利用小女孩善良的天性，将自己获得的遗产中的一部分资产分给了帕蒂。因为这笔天外之财，帕蒂按照自己的喜好将鬼泣事务所装扮成了一座公主样的城堡，然而这样的装饰也不过维持了几天，最终在莫里森的劝说之下，帕蒂一边鼓着脸一边小心翼翼地将那些装饰品拆下。

可惜，这样温馨而简单的日子持续了没多久，又有恶魔出现在了人间，作为恶魔猎人的但丁自然接下了那些看似很有难度的任务，期间他甚至大闹了一场由恶魔带领管理之下的监狱，不过，要不是监狱长贪图但丁的容貌，或许他能获得点更好的待遇。但丁每每想到他这唯一一次心软，他都忍不住吐槽自己的善良外加多管闲事。

就在但丁以为事情告一段落，他可以继续享受他的穷苦生活之时，那个被他一直忽视的低级恶魔Sid居然暗中策划了更为恐怖的行动。它借助帕蒂寻找妈妈的因由，一步步地引导着帕蒂走进他的设置好的陷阱，从而引诱出了一直藏于暗处的妮娜洛威尔。Sid用妮娜作为人质，让帕蒂交出祖传的项链，那个唯一一把可以解开阿比盖尔封印的钥匙。

Sid夺取了阿比盖尔的力量成为新一代的魔帝之后，但丁被对方用自己的叛逆插胸钉在十字架上，意识瞬间被疼痛剥夺，他就像是死去的圣子那样悬挂着，安静的等待着重生之日。

帕蒂不顾自身的安全勇闯了魔界，在荒芜之地看到了但丁，以及那些狰狞的尸骸。帕蒂不敢置信地努力攀爬上去，哭着挥手打了但丁一耳光，随后双手紧紧地抓着对方风衣的衣摆，哭声引来了其他不相干的恶魔。

随着一阵奇怪的拉扯感，帕蒂被项链残留的守护之力给扯出了魔界，然而那些被诱惑的恶魔同样紧跟着降临的人间，对着可口的帕蒂伸出了自己的手。结果可想而知，那些胆大包天的恶魔们被醒来的但丁一刀斩杀。

然而更过分的是，明明已经获得阿比盖尔的力量而重生的Sid在但丁根本没有魔人化的前提下，被叛逆轻易斩杀，就仿佛从来没有存在过那样，巨大的金色恶魔化作了尘埃飘散在了空气之中，现场除了那座大厦残骸外，此处根本看不出任何恶魔存在过的痕迹。

经过这件事，帕蒂成功回到了母亲的身边，事务所再一次回到了当初空荡荡又安静的状态。无所事事的但丁盯着到了桌边不远处衣帽架上挂着的一件深蓝色外套，上面还残留着当年斩杀恶魔时留下的血液形成的黑斑。

但丁似乎回想起了什么，银蓝色的眸子暗上了几分。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
但丁过了几年随随便便的日子，手头的猎魔任务总是让他停不下来地去思考尼禄，即使他猜到了那个人不属于这个世界，然而他却没有料到他会以那样的结局离开他的世界。那些没有远征需求的任务，老是会让但丁莫名其妙地想起尼禄消失前那抹他怎么都无法忘记的破碎笑容，对方留下的唯一一件衣服成为了他精神的寄托。

以至于有时候事务所闭门谢客，但丁用着托尼的名号在外流浪的日子里，那件被他清洗干净后的深蓝色大衣成为了他的新标志物。

然而这样的日子，最终在一个远征的任务前画上了句号。

明明事务所还在闭门谢客，但丁刚刚从一些不知名的地方回到冰冷的家，百无聊赖地倚在他那张结实过头的木椅子上，闭着他好看的双眸修生养息中。然而总有一些人像是拥有着猎犬一样敏锐过头的嗅觉，几乎是在但丁手扣上那本压在他脸上黄色杂志的同时，一位红头发美女风风火火地推开了事务所的大门。但丁反射性地将手摸到了藏在半掩抽屉内的手枪上，然而那名拥有着嫣红色头发的人自称是露西亚的女子似乎根本没有注意到但丁的小动作，火烧火燎地述说着委托。

但丁默不作声地听着露西亚的委托内容，眉头无意识地紧锁又松开，在对方说话间面无表情地走到了衣架前，拎起挂在上面的暗红色风衣，将其罩在自己身上，双手整整齐齐地将扣子扣上，随着枪套带横扣在他的胸前，他的两把爱枪也随之落入了背后的枪套之内。但丁并没有打算用太多的话回复露西亚的请求，只是用眼神示意了一下，对方在迷茫了两秒之后，闭上嘴紧紧跟在了他的身后。

其实，但丁在听到ARGOSAX这个名字之后，他就明白了这个委托他根本脱不了手。

但丁在踏上Dumary岛的瞬间，就感受到了空气中弥漫着不寻常的气息，和之前发生过的阿比盖尔事件非常类似，有些东西在暗处里散发着诱人的气息。但丁进入Dumary岛之后，在露西亚的带领之下，见到了真正的委托人，Matier。

她虽然自称是露西亚的养母，但是从她身上发出来的魔力，但丁可以预见她并不像露西亚口中说的那么简单，在随后的谈话中他了解到了一些真相，并且对Matier露出了敬重的神情，即便他脸上的表情没有丝毫的变化。

但丁在Matier的指引之下，遇到了曾经ARGOSAX的部下，那位和自己的父亲大战了过的敌人，并且随后得知自己最终要挑战的敌人是一名充满了妄想的人类，就如同那时利用维吉尔获取力量的欲望来完成自己征服世界想法的Arkham和之前某些低阶恶魔想利用阿比盖尔力量一样，这位名叫阿琉斯的魔导师同样希望靠着唤醒ARGOSAX来完成他自己征服世界的妄想。

然而，他不知道的是，他这次的妨碍者并非Dumary岛上的守护一族，而是那名传说中的恶魔猎人但丁。在但丁的偷梁换柱之下，本该集齐的四件圣器缺失了一件，召唤恶魔的想法落了空，气急败坏的阿琉斯决定以命相博。最终，肉体凡胎的他根本不是但丁的对手，即便用灵魂作为代价拥有了强大的魔力，可终究还是个有着恶魔力量的普通人，落败之后的阿琉斯带着抱憾迎接了死亡的怀抱。

但丁带着对方集齐的圣物回到了一开始的地方，将手中的圣物全部交给了Matier，正准备离开之际，知道了自己真实身份的露西亚突然出现在他的面前，要求身为恶魔猎人的但丁斩杀她，但丁沉默不语的从口袋内掏出一枚硬币，说了一句，如果人像朝上，那么我就不会斩杀你这样的话后，但丁随意地将硬币抛起，然后压在手背之上，随着右手移开，硬币展现的是人像那一面。

露西亚不敢相信自己看到的，她吃惊地往后退了一步，但丁正打算转身离去，突然不远处传来恶魔的叫唤声，但丁停下了脚步，扭头看了一眼站在自己身后不远处的Matier，似乎看到了对方调皮地眨了一下眼睛，但丁点了点头。

但丁骑上了Matier不知道从哪儿翻出的越野摩托，骑上去对着身后的两位女士挥了挥手，右手握上把手扭动，随着引擎的轰鸣声响起，摩托车在力的作用之下，带着但丁奔向了恶魔的存在之处，与此同时，一枚硬币被抛向了Matier的方向。

露西亚果断地伸手接住了硬币，她这才发现硬币的两面是一样的。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
魔界一年游并不没有让但丁找到那个曾经跌入魔界，被魔帝洗脑成为黑骑士并与他大战三回合过后紧接着又再一次逃走消失的男人，维吉尔。导致但丁在魔界大杀特杀之后，毫无乐趣地回到了人间，再一次落座在自己落了灰的木椅上，手非常自然地摸上了电话，给心中都能倒背如流的外卖电话拨了号，老样子的披萨热腾腾地送到了但丁的手上。

这时，久未蒙面的两位美女像是不速之客不请自来，哐当一声同时用手推开了事务所岌岌可危的木门，但丁一手拿着一片披萨，一边嘴刚张开，目光却盯着那摇摇欲坠的木门，他突然觉得下次或许该把事务所的大门换成单面的，那样他的钱包就不用遭受二重打击了。

翠西像是事务所的另一个主人，非常自然地坐到了但丁身旁的木桌上，同时不忘将手伸向那冒着热气的披萨。蕾蒂则是一如既往地扛着火箭筒站在但丁面前，却伸手夺走了他手上拿着的披萨，即使那片披萨他都没来得及下嘴。

“所以，你们突然出现，是不是要告诉我，又有什么麻烦事需要我动身了？看在你们很久没与出现的份上。”但丁自言自语地拿起了另一片披萨，还没吃到嘴里又被翠西给拿走了。但丁吐了一下舌头耸了耸肩，索性微微用力一推，将一整盒披萨送到了两位女士面前。

“不愧是你。的确，我刚刚听到了一个好玩的故事，在与世隔绝的佛杜那岛上，那边的居民们正在崇拜着你的父亲，但丁。甚至为了他造了一座非常宏伟的教堂。”

“如果只是单纯的崇拜，那我也没有必要去捣乱不是吗？”但丁用着望梅止渴的表情盯着正在被大口朵颐的披萨们，翠西做了个你真幼稚的表情，便将手中的披萨递给了但丁，但丁也没拿直接就着翠西的手，三下五除二地吃掉的同时不忘舔了舔嘴角，翠西嫌弃的将手擦在了但丁的外套之上。

“可惜，并非单纯的崇拜。经过调查，那边的教会似乎正在违反条例进行大量的地下实验，从而导致当地恶魔数量急剧上升，更有调查报告显示，那块地区出现了复数以上的魔界之门。这样来讲的话，你有兴趣去挑战一下吗？”蕾蒂一边说话一边用干净的手从双乳之间掏出一封装着厚厚定金的信封，但丁的目光瞬间被吸引，随即又移开。

“这可不行，我才刚刚回到人间，都还没好好享受过我的披萨和草莓芭菲，你们就把我支出去做远征任务，这样可不行，我的胃提出了反对的意见。你说是不是，翠西，翠西？”但丁喊了一声翠西发现没有得到答复之后，他回眸找了一圈发现翠西已经消失的同时，他的斯巴达之刃也跟着一并消失，墙上留下了一句在那里见面的话，但丁无语地用手挡了一下脸。

“啊对，还有个小道消息，不知道你要不要听。”蕾蒂故意眨了眨眼，引得但丁不由自主地歪了一下脑袋。“报告里还有提起，隶属于教会旗下的骑士团内有一位名为尼禄的少年，虽然表面上不参加任何守卫任务，但是实际上却暗地里帮着教团消灭着那些难以驾驭的恶魔们。对了，更重要的是，那名少年有着与众不同的银发，就和你的那位一样。所以你，真的不打算去看看吗？”蕾蒂将最后的筹码一丢而出，但丁非常迅速地伸出手扣在了那叠定金之上。

“我去，这个任务我接下了。那么，接下来，静待我的好消息吧。”但丁转身拿起叛逆的瞬间，目光扫过了那件被他当做护身符一样的外套，嘴里轻念着什么蕾蒂听不见的话语。

‘等我，尼禄。’


	18. Chapter 18

18  
但丁眼看自己乘坐的快艇眼看就要靠近这座小岛之前，他就感受到了非常熟悉的魔力微弱地缠绕在他的身上，一如既往的温暖，可惜，不再像以前那样暧昧地簇拥着他，更多只是曾经的温柔。但丁露出了点耐人寻味的表情，露出的手指轻挠了挠他的下巴，看起来这个岛上藏了不少的秘密。

但丁灵活地在屋顶上跑动跳跃着，他听到了礼堂的钟声，如果他查阅的资料没有出错的话，这应该是礼拜日的开始，他要是动作够快的话，应该可以赶上教皇离开前射杀对方。然而，就在但丁内心精妙地打着小算盘之余，一股他特别熟悉的体香混着魔力出现在了他的周身，他下意识地停下了前进的脚步，目光往下一瞥，有一位银发毛头小子正在他眼皮底下单枪射杀着屈指可数的恶魔们，不怎么花里胡哨的动作反而让他有点赏心悦目的感觉。

“似乎看起来比我认识的那位年轻多了。”但丁自言自语地蹲了下来。

尼禄总觉得有人在盯着他，可面前的恶魔又没办法让他分神，更主要的是他还有非常重要的事情需要去完成，就是赶在姬莉叶唱完圣歌之前跑到教堂。尼禄想到姬莉叶手上斩杀恶魔的速度加快了点，然而那些恶魔似乎打算和他共舞，而那恼人的视线总是让他无意识地分散注意力，导致猎杀恶魔的速度只能算得上中上水准。

不过，万幸的是，总算在第二次钟声响起之前，尼禄干掉了所有在街上乱晃悠的布袋恶魔们，他顾不上那个让他汗毛竖起的烦人视线，收起自己的湛蓝玫瑰就继续赶往不远处的教堂。

但丁站起来望着快速奔走的小子，若有所思的表情在他脸上逗留了许久，随后像是想到了什么，银蓝色的双眸中闪过一丝亮光，伸出舌尖轻舔了一下自己的嘴唇，时隔那么久，他总算找到了他心爱的玩具，只不过似乎少了点什么。

尼禄在姬莉叶唱完前几秒落座到了属于他的位置之上，喘息之余抬头看到了台上的姬莉叶，对方同时也注意到他的存在，两个人眼神互相示意，尼禄微微点头合着姬莉叶微微一笑，圣歌从未被打断却染上了额外的温柔。

圣歌完毕之后，是一如既往的教皇祷告时间，尼禄不耐烦地戴上了脖子上挂着的耳机，毫不为意外地接收到了姬莉叶不怎么赞同的目光，可他不打算改变自己的行动，毕竟那些一成不变的祷告词他从小听到大并且不打算继续再听下去了。

尼禄不耐烦地站了起来，正打算光明正大毫无理智地撤退又刚好被姬莉叶拉扯住，这时他那只被包扎起来的右手发出了不思议的光芒。

尼禄再一次感受到了那股让人困惑地感觉，他下意识地抬头，一位身着深红色风衣的男人破窗而入，过于潇洒地翻身落地一个深蹲将自己稳稳地固定在演讲台上。只是稍微停顿在任何人反应过来之前，但丁迅速掏出别在自己身后的白象牙，眼睛都不眨地扣下扳机，随着枪声响起教皇应声倒地，瞬间教堂像是入水油锅炸开了花。

在人群分散逃离之余，满脸沾着鲜血的但丁皱着眉转身望向面前聚拢而来的骑士们，余光却注意到了不远处正怒视着自己的银发少年，他掏出了自己身后的叛逆，一剑刺中了冲上来的骑士脑袋，右腿却向后一踹踢开另一位骑士，他可不想错杀任何一位并没有恶魔化的敌人，同时也不会漏过任何一只用人形伪装着的恶魔们，即使那些恶魔有可能是生前是人类。

这场看上去过于残忍的单方面刺杀行动，最终止于一枚带着魔力的子弹擦着但丁的脸射在他身后不远处的雕像之上。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
但丁挑眉往左一眼，果然是尼禄这小子对着自己用枪，还好他够灵敏躲开这枚子弹，不然他都要怀疑他是不是得破相好几天。但丁一边随随便便地应付着尼禄毫无章法地攻击，一边想着自己要是破相了岂不是用自己的俊脸不能调戏小朋友了，结果一个分神没注意，尼禄直接双腿飞踢踹到了他的脸上。

但丁严重怀疑尼禄对他的脸有意见。

皮革混着泥土的味道让他的鼻腔一阵酸痛，但丁下意识地伸手抓住了对方的脚踝，手上微微用力向下一扯一压，攻击他的尼禄因为重心不稳再加上没想到他会抓住他的脚踝，顿时整个人被他死死压在了身下。然而尼禄本身就不是个省油的灯，他下一秒就立刻进行了反击，被裤子和枪带勾勒住的大腿紧紧纠缠在但丁的腰上，同样但丁也毫不客气地用枪对准尼禄的脑袋。

尼禄直接用嘴咬住了泛着白色光泽的枪管的同时，但丁另一只没有拿枪的手悄悄地摸上了尼禄的大腿内侧并且用力扣住，手指划过敏感的大腿内侧让尼禄的呻吟声无意识从嘴里泄露，但丁调笑般地挑了挑眉。可惜，涉世未深的尼禄根本不知道眼下发生了什么，他只知道面前这个看上去风骚的男人是他现在迫切需要打败的敌人。

尼禄的胯部磨蹭过但丁的，无意识地行为就像是无言的诱惑邀请，然而但丁也并非等闲之辈，即使尼禄的存在对于他而言是非常重要，可不代表他对任何一个尼禄都能产生不必要的欲望，就算面前的他身上散发着和他一模一样的魔力根源，可他终究不是他。

但丁料到了他认识的尼禄或许不是面前的这位，可他对于这位尼禄依旧耶认真不起来。毕竟，面前的他是尼禄而不是其他叫着一样名字的人类。

但丁的手轻而易举地托住了尼禄的屁股，整张脸埋进了对方的脖子鼻尖轻蹭过裸露的肌肤，这样的姿势在旁人眼里看来是多么的暧昧，可惜现在并没有其他人存在着。尼禄被但丁的行为吓了一跳，他可不知道有什么体术里包括了这样一段的举动，但是眼下他唯一知道的是，对方把致命弱点暴露在了他的面前。

尼禄完全凭借着本能的举动，直接张口恶狠狠地咬住了对方的脖子，伴随着一声闷哼，浓郁过头的铁锈味瞬间渗透了尼禄的整个口腔。这一瞬间，但丁控制不住的魔人化又快速解开，他可不想刚见面就吓着对方。

尼禄完全沉浸在攻击敌人弱点的快感之中，显然没有注意到被自己的攻击的对象居然没有任何疼痛反应。

但丁灵敏的听觉接收到了门外的响动声，他伸手猛地推了尼禄一把，尼禄毫无防备得被迫地退后了两三步。但丁这才慢慢悠悠地将手扶上了刚才被对方咬走一块颈肉的伤口，快速愈合的伤口根本妨碍不了但丁的任何行为，反而是尼禄反应过来后一脸嫌弃的将口中所咬之物吐到地上，同时还不忘用手背擦掉嘴唇上沾染着的血迹。

但丁在屋外人群推开大门的瞬间，以骗术师的姿态快速移动到尼禄面前，趁着对方被闯入者们吸引走注意力的同时，舌尖急速地舔过尼禄的嘴角，带走了他脸上唯一没有被擦拭走的血迹，随后单手撑在尼禄的脑袋之上，在力的作用之下，直接翻身回到了刚才被他踩穿的彩色玻璃窗边上。

但丁将两根手指放在脑袋边，用着十分帅气地动作对着尼禄摆了摆。

“Adios, kid.”

尼禄对着空荡荡的窗口咬牙切齿了一番，他可没想到自己保留那么多年的初吻，居然被一个变态大叔给夺走了。

这样一来，尼禄除了因为他是射杀教皇的敌人为理由追杀对方外，他更想做的是，在抓到对方的同时，用自己的鬼手狠狠地将他砸进地里，以解他初吻被夺的愤怒。

然而，尼禄不知道的是，许多年后的他每当想起现在的这一幕时，总是会无限感慨当年自己是多么的幼稚。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

尼禄一路追踪着但丁的印记，他知道对方就在这个岛上，虽然大量的恶魔气息干扰着他的辨别能力，但是那抹印在他脑海中的红色让他久久不能忘怀。那个银发的男人背着光，脸上沾着鲜血，充满杀意的目光并没有让他觉得有多少可怕，反而像是看到那种超越一切的神圣光辉，就像是打破成规的救赎者，拯救着岛上迷途的羔羊。

尼禄凭借着本能的力量在岛上闯荡着，却不曾想到遇到了教团的科研人员，甚至因此丧了命，然后复活，获得了崭新的武器，一把教团耗费了大量财力人力魔力都没能复原的武器。而这把武器内寄宿的精神力，就像是一双无情的手，将尼禄从死亡边缘拉回了人间，科学家害怕地变成恶魔落荒而逃，甚至还绑走了姬莉叶作为人质来要挟他。尼禄愤恨地盯着手中的武士刀，随着与刀内的意识产生共鸣，他似乎知道了手中武器的名字，过于冷冽的气息缠绕在刀刃上，沉稳却熟悉得像是他素未谋面的亲人。

最终，尼禄带着阎魔刀找到了但丁，对方正坐在高处一脸微笑地看着他。

“我一直在等你，小子，还以为你迷路了。”但丁说着话，装模作样地揉了揉自己的下巴。“别说，你之前打我的那几下还真的挺疼。”尼禄呲着牙对着男人低吼了几声，俨然一副炸了毛的小狮子。

“抱歉，我现在很忙，你能不能让开，我要去救人。”尼禄根本不想在但丁身上浪费太多时间，毕竟之前见识到了太多教团的秘密，让他开始怀疑面前的但丁到底是不是敌人，而且比起追求他一开始纠结的初吻问题，现下明显姬莉叶的生死比那个重要多了。

“哦？女朋友被捉走了还是好朋友被害了？居然能让你紧张到这个程度。”但丁一脸玩笑的从坐着的位置跳下，落地的同时轻拍了两下手，忽忽悠悠地走到了尼禄跟前。

“和你没关系，但丁。”尼禄丝毫不给面子地唤出阎魔刀，却没想到换来了但丁微微睁大双眸吃惊的神情。

“那可不一定，小鬼。”但丁回过神来耸了耸肩，防御性地往后退了两步。“出于礼貌，虽然我已经从某处知道了你的名字，但是我更乐意听你自己告诉我你叫什么，孩子。”

“尼禄，我的名字是尼禄。”尼禄似乎是察觉到了什么，微微低了下头，又立马抬起，双目直直的盯着面前但丁充满调戏意味的脸。“从来没有人会那么认真地询问我名字，你是第一个。”

“我的荣幸，尼禄。”但丁故意将自己的声音降低了半度，听上去十分地诱人。

“所以，知道了我的名字，那么你现在是不是可以让开了，我怕我再不快点，姬莉叶会出事。”尼禄一想到了被劫走的姬莉叶，脸上的表情立马阴郁了起来，就像是有谁抢走了龙的宝藏一样。

“那可不行，我不能让你白白送死。而且与其死在那个疯子教皇手上，你还不如死在我手里来得更好。”

但丁的话音还未落，叛逆大剑却早已向尼禄攻了过去。尼禄防备不及时，肩膀直接被剑的刀柄狠狠敲击，一股难以言语的酸麻感瞬间从那个部位扩散至全身，尼禄不经意间地颤抖暴露出了更多的弱点，一些不会伤及性命却足以疼入人心的打击方式，让尼禄的肉体承受了以往没有体会过的疼痛，就像是误食了微带毒性的草药那样，虽苦不堪言却不至于要了人命。

尼禄在但丁的高速攻击之下，逐渐攻击方式溃不成军，克雷多指导下的剑术在但丁面前如同儿戏，每次被对方格挡后，尼禄就会提高下一次的攻击力量。刀与刀的蛮力比拼，导致刀刃之间摩擦出细微的火光，金属摩擦声尖锐刺耳，让尼禄异于常人的听觉在此刻遭受到重创。但丁突然一掌摁住尼禄冲劲十足的脑袋，一个微妙地借力，将尼禄整个人狠狠地砸向地面。但丁一个跨坐，直接整个人压在了尼禄的后腰之上，与此同时，尼禄感受到了自己脖子上湿滑的物体。


End file.
